Héros Junior-Les Dieux enchaînés
by CelesteTime
Summary: Après la bataille contre Gaïa, les Dieux se sont énormément affaiblis. Des sbires de Gaïa et Tartarte ont su en profiter et les Dieux sont enchaînés. Ils ont choisi certains de leurs enfants pour les sauver de ces chaînes qui dérèglent leur pouvoir. Histoire/fanfiction de la Team Olympe.
1. Présentations Personnages

**N/A: Je pense que vous mettre une mini description des OC avant serait plus raisonnable c: Bonne lecture!**

Il y a des personnages de présents, les voici: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Léo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan et Clarisse la Rue.

La Team Olympev(et certains de la TeamAthéna)

 _Murtagh Hopper_

Fils d'Athéna

Il est calme, sage et rêveur. Comme Annabeth, il est très stratégique et réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Arme: Épée

En couple avec Mina d'Allamard.

 _Adenora Mollota_

Fille d'Hécate.

Elle est timide mais redoutable au combat. Elle contrôle la Brume et à toujours l'aire en plein dilemne.

Arme: Brume, lance.

 _Céleste (Méligne)_

Fille d'Hadès et de Perséphone.

C'est la déesse des Ténèbres et la fille héritière d'Hadès. Elle est maligne, perverse, sarcastique et peut être une vraie peste. Son nom, Méligne, vient de la famille qui l'accueillit à ses 6 ans.

Arme: Pouvoir de Ténèbres, dagues, poignards.

En couple avec Luke Castellan.

 _Kana Carter_

Fille d'Apollon.

Elle est parfois timide mais reste courageuse. Elle aime se faire des amis et est très joyeuse mais elle est très susceptible.

Arme: Arc.

 _Mina d'Allamard_

Fille d'Aphrodite.

C'est une des filles les plus belles qu'Aphrodite ait eu. Elle est sage et a le pouvoir de rendre la personne la plus en colère du monde extrèmement calme.

Arme: Pouvoir de sagesse, poignard.

En couple avec Murtagh Hopper.

 _Tom Gray_

Fils d'Apollon.

Il fait de la guitare. Comme beaucoup de ses demi-frères, il est très dragueur. Comme il est célibataire, il aime "collectionner" les conquêtes à la manière de son père. Malheureusement il a le syndrôme Valdez (mon invention cx): il tombe très vite amoureux.

Arme: Épée.

 _Tara Eronerique_

Fille d'Héphaïstos.

Elle est forte et aime se salir les mains en travaillant. Le repos n'est pas sur sa liste de choses à faire. Elle aime beaucoup aider Léo, c'est une fille très serviable.

Arme: Massue, marteau.

Amoureuse de Tom Gray.

 _Rin Meyer_

Fille de Déméter.

Elle est toujours heureuse et pleine d'énergie. Elle n'aime pas passer inaperçu ce qui explique sa coloration bleue. Son pouvoir est plutôt spécial: des plantes poussent constament autour d'elle et se développent en fonction de ses émotions.

Arme: Pouvoir, épée.

 _Samuel Bersec_

Fils d'Apollon.

Il est gentil, serviable et aime la compagnie féminine. Il est très fort au fait du violon et c'est un guérisseur aux côtés de Will Solace. Il peut contrôler les rayons du soleil. C'est le meilleur ami de Percy Jackson malgré sa phobie de l'eau.

Arme: Pouvoir, épée.

En couple avec Mary Lavache.

 _Mary Lavache_

Fille d'Athéna.

Elle est très proche d'Annabeth et, comme elle, est très intelligente. Elle est sérieuse mais toujours souriante. Elle est très protectrice et adore lire.

Arme: Épée

En couple avec Samuel Bersec.

 _Luna Stellaire_

Fille d'Hermès.

Cette fille est une sorte de sosie de Nico. Elle est toujours dans l'ombre, parle peu et fait sursauter tout le monde quand elle se fait remarquer. Elle serait une parfaite chasserresse. C'est aussi une excellente voleuse.

Arme: Arc, lance.

 _Kevin Doré_

Fils d'Arès.

Il est très proche de Clarisse et de William. Comme Clarisse, il'aime le combat et adore gagner. C'est un très mauvais perdant.

Arme: Épée.

Amoureux de Nyssa (une Héphaïstos dont j'ai oublié le nom de famille cx)

 _William Ferral_

Fils d'Arès.

C'est un gamer. À cause de cela, on le croit invapable de se battre mais c'est un redoutable combattant. Il adore les jeux vidéos, bien sûr, mais il adore aussi les animaux. Il a le bras et la taille entourées de deux serpents en argent qu'il peut ramener àla vie sous ses ordres.

Arme: Épée

 **N/A: Touuuut les personnages cités ici, seront de la partie. Ce sera une aventure dont j'ai eu l'idée grâce à Thanatos. Merci Tonton!**

 **Allez bye! C;**

 **PS: Oui, je suis en vacances mais Hermès fut généreux avec moi et m'offrit une connexion internet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: JE VEUX DES APPLAUDISSEMENTS! J'ai un doigt cassé et je sais plus combien d'autres malheurs et je continue à vous écrire alors vous devez le respect mes poussins! c: Naaah, je blague! Merci de suivre cette histoire que je voulais faire depuis un moment. Ah oui! Bientôt arrivera une histoire avec la Team Harry Potter! Dois-je préciser de quelle oeuvre originale ce sera une fanfiction? XD Si certaines personnes veulent faire partie de cette Team, dites-le moi, tout le monde est accepté! Déjà 14 membres alors n'hésitez pas :3**

 **Après ce pitiiit blabla, bonne lecture! c:**

CHIRON

Chiron était installé dans sa chaise de bureau comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il attendait. Il _les_ attendait. Une ribambelle de demi-dieux choisis par leur parents divins pour les sauver. Les jeunes allaient devoir faire face à un incroyable danger.  
Et enfin, ils arrivèrent.

-Par les Dieux, merci!, s'exclama Chiron en levant les mains. Vous voilà enfin!

-Hum, oui..., fit Annabeth, méfiante. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous là? Et si...

-Nombreux?, compléta Murtagh, son demi-frère.

-J'ai une quête pour vous., déclara Chiron. Et les Dieux vous ont choisis.

Ils le regardèrent, hébétés.

-Du côté d'Athéna, commença Chiron, la déesse a opté pour Annabeth Chase, Murtagh Hopper et Mary Lavache.

-Euh, très bien. Mais pourquoi?, demanda Mary.

-J'y viendrais., assura Chiron. Continuons... Apollon a pris Samuel Bersec, Tom Gray et Kana Carter. Pour Aphrodite, Mina d'Alamard et Piper McLean. Hadès a choisit sa fille Céleste et Nico di Angelo. Hermès, Luna Stellaire et Luke Castellan. Héphaïstos, Tara Eronerique et Léo Valdez. Hécate, Adenora Mollota. Déméter, Rin Meyer. Pour Zeus, Jason Grace bien évidemment. Pour Poséidon, inutile de préciser. Et Arès a choisit Kevin Doré, William Ferral et Clarisse la Rue. Bien sûr, Héra n'a choisit personne et Artémis ne peut pas chosir, n'ayant pas d'enfant. Maintenant, faites-moi des groupes de trois.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Chiron faillit être surprit en voyant que Murtagh et Annabeth ne se mettaient pas ensemble. Annabeth demandait fermement à être avec Nico di Angelo.  
Les groupes les plus logiques se formèrent. Jason avec Piper et Léo tandis que Mina et Tom récupéraient Murtagh. Percy et Annabeth étaient ensemble et, conformément aux demandes de la fille architecte, Nico les rejoignit.  
Les reste des groupes se fit. Samuel et Mary restaient ensemble et Adenora les avait rejoins. Kana, Tara et Rin formèrent un groupe, les trois enfants d'Arès se mirent ensemble et Luna resta seule. Chiron aurait du s'en douter. La meilleure amie de la déesse des Ténèbres avait déjà son groupe. Donc Luna avec Céleste et Luke Castellan. Ce denier était mort d'ailleurs mais Hermès avait fait son choix et Chiron devait le respecter.

-Maintenant..., dit Jason, c'est quoi la quête?

-Et pourquoi on est autant de demi-dieux?, demanda Tara à son tour.

-Nous avons un très gros problème., expliqua Chiron. Beaucoup de Dieux ont été... enchaînés.

-Enchaînés?! s'étrangla Percy. Comment c'est possible?!

-Avant de mourir, Gaïa et Tartare...

-Le petit steak!, murmura Léo à Tara en pouffant.

-Hum... Ils ont envoyés des disciples qui leur étaient fidèles pour enchaîner des Dieux. Certains ont résister ayant encore assez de forces pour se défendre mais d'autres, on aujourd'hui besoin d'aide. Et ils vous ont choisit.

-Des dieux qui demandent de l'aide, fit Nico, c'est rare...

-Ce fut dur pour certains de demander de l'aide, bien sûr., avoua Chiron. Zeus a beaucoup pris sur lui d'ailleurs.

-Et on doit les...libérer?, demanda Murtagh.

-Où sont-ils?, demanda sèchement Luna.

Chiron n'était toujours pas habitué à cette fille. Froide, blasée et solitaire, c'était une fille digne d'être chasseresse. Elle avait même reçu des demandes de la part de ces dernières pour que Luna les rejoignent. Elle avait tout d'une chasseresse: le look, le caractère et le talent. Et pourtant elle refusait. Quel dommage.

-Ils sont un peu partout en fait..., dit Chiron. Nous savons qu'Aphrodite est en Californie du Sud, Hadès en Italie, Héphaïstos au Texas, Athéna à Athènes, Poséidon est à Marseille...

-C'est quoi Marseille?, coupa Percy.

-Une ville en France, cervelle d'algues., répondit Annabeth en soupirant.

-Donc..., repris Chiron. Nous supposons que les jumeaux sont à Delphes. Quant à Hermès, il serait en Espagne. Arès est au Canada et, malheureusement, nous ignorons où sont Hécate, Déméter, Zeus et Héra.

-Et on va devoir les chercher..., devina Léo.

-Exactement., affirma Chiron. Mettez-vous d'accord entre vous sur qui va délivrer tel dieu. Sortez maintenant, j'ai à faire. Bonne chance!

 **N/A: Les prochains chapitres arriveront rapidement ainsi que la nouvelle histoire sur la Team HP c: Inscrivez-vous dès maintenant!**


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: En ce moment, vous allez avoir une tooooonne de nouvelles histoires et de chapitres c; Trop d'inspiration là XD  
J'explique: chaque chapitre sera le point de vue de chaque membre d'un groupe. Là, nous sommes avec le groupe de Jason. Alors vous aurez les PDV de Jason, Piper et Léo c: Compris?**

 **Bref, bonne lecture**

JASON

Pour le choix de quel groupe allait sauver quel dieu, tout le monde était d'accord: les trois enfants d'Athéna et Céleste s'en occupaient.  
Heureusement, la déesse et son copain, tout droit revenu des enfers, arrivèrent.

-Je pense que l'on va rester dans le choix., proposa Annabeth. Si certains veulent aller chercher un quelconque dieu, qu'il le dise.

-On s'occupe de notre père!,lança Clarisse.

Plutôt logique, son groupe était composé de trois enfants d'Arès. Percy eut l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à sauver le dieu de la guerre. Personne d'autre ne réclama son dieu.

-Je trouverais plutôt logique que le groupe de Jason s'occupe d'Héphaïstos., dit Murtagh.

-Oui, affirma Mary, le pouvoir de Léo pourrait s'avérer utile.

-Mary a raison., continua Céleste. On ne va pas arriver devant le dieu, briser ses chaînes et, voilà, c'est fini, on rentre à la maison et on fait la fête. Non. Il y aura des pièges, c'est sûr.

-Très bien., fit Jason.

-Mary, tu t'occupes de maman?, demanda Murtagh.

-Comme tu voudras., lui répondit-elle.

-On peut prendre Hécate?, demanda Kana à son tour.

-Bien sûr!, répondit Annabeth.

Soudain, une question fleurit dans la tête de Jason.

-Hum..., commença Jason. Lorsque les dieux sont enchaînés, leur pouvoirs sont... déréglés, non?

-Maintenant que tu le dis..., dit Annabeth. Thanatos avait quasiment perdu son emprise sur la mort lorsqu'il était enchaîné...

-Alors la Brume ne nous cache plus..., continua Céleste.

-Faudra avoir l'air d'ados normaux., conclut Luna.

A la conclusion de Luna, tout le monde se tourna vers vers Céleste. La déesse avait la peau blanche. Mais littéralement, de couleur blanche. Elle pouvait encore changer sa robe noire et argentée qu'elle portait contre un jean et un t-shirt mais le vrai problème fut ses yeux. Des yeux, certes, d'un bleu très claire mais avec des pupilles de chat.

-Roh, c'est bon... Vous êtes pas mieux déjà., grogna la déesse.

-Elle marque un point là!, fit remarquer Léo.

Céleste avait totalement raison. Entre un fils des Enfers qui avait l'air d'un zombie, deux mécanos très hyperactifs, une magicienne, trois tarés de la guerre, un garçon qui était toujours suivi par des rayons de soleil, une fille qui était constamment entourée de fleurs et, principalement, d'un gars à moitié ressuscité, la normalité était partie en vacances au fin fond de la galaxie et ne reviendrait pas avant sa mort certaine, donc jamais.  
Piper et Mina se tapèrent dans les mains.

-C'est l'heure du relooking!, dirent-elles ensemble.

Et leur petit groupe sortit faire un peu de shopping...

PIPER

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était heureuse de faire les boutiques. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Mina sur les personnes qu'elles relookeraient.  
Piper s'occupe d'Adenora, Léo, Céleste, Tara, Rin et, pour son plus grand plaisir, de Jason.  
Quant à Mina, elle s'occupe de Murtagh, Kana, Nico, Luna et William.  
Les pires étaient sûrement Céleste, Adenora et William. Percy, Annabeth, Tom, Samuel, Mary, Clarisse, Luke et Kevin n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de changer.

New York était très grand mais les rues ne manquaient pas de boutiques de vêtements. De plus, Céleste et Nico avaient assurer qu'ils pouvaient se payer un immeuble de vêtements. C'était plutôt pratique d'être un enfant du dieu des richesses.  
Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques, essayèrent des vêtements... Au bout de deux heures et demi de shopping, ils eurent enfin terminer d'acheter. Céleste garda pourtant son style habituel: moulant et élégant. Elle avait opté pour une jean noir avec des bandes rouges, un col roulé noir sans manches, un pull rouge s'arrêtant en dessous de la poitrine et des baskets noires compensés. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une natte lui tombant dans le dos. Quant à Adenora, sa robe noire à volants gris s'était changée en un jean, un t-shirt gris, un foulard vert et un collier en forme de demi-lune. William du camoufler ses serpents argentés sous un pull blanc.  
Les autres étaient en jeans ou en jupes avec des hauts de leur choix.  
Après avoir finit leur histoire de relooking, ils se remirent à la répartition des dieux. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de groupes pour chaque dieu, ils s'occuperaient d'abord de ceux qui étaient les plus proches et dont on connaissait l'emplacement.  
Le groupe de Piper s'occupait d'Héphaïstos. Piper ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle était sûre que ce serai dangereux.

LEO

On va faire la liste:  
Déjà, ses anciens vêtements lui manquaient. Certes, son t-shirt "I'm on fire" et son jean noir étaient confortable et à son goût mais il aimait les vêtements que lui faisait Calypso.  
Ensuite, il allait devoir sauver son propre père. Il était sûr que dès qu'il l'aurait sauvé, il ne remerciera pas Jason, Piper et lui.  
Et enfin, Tara ne pouvait pas venir avec lui. C'était la sœur de ses rêves cette fille. Une mécano, qui ne dort pas, qui travaille tout le temps et qui est toujours couverte de crasse. Elle était totalement tarée parfois et ses cheveux en témoignaient. Léo les avait vu à l'origine: roux. Puis ils sont devenus blonds, puis bruns. Ils sont passés par du rose, du bleu, un dégradé de mauve et de noir et aujourd'hui ils étaient violets. Pourtant, elle restait la fille la plus gentille qu'il n'ait jamais connu.  
Et pour couronner le tout, Luke Castellan. Un gars revenu des enfers alors qu'il était mort. Ce mec le faisait flipper et lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs de sa propre mort.  
Conclusion... Journée chargée et pas la préférée de Léo.  
Par Héphaïstos, que Gaïa est tenace! Elle avait encore des esclaves qui l'écoutaient et qui avaient réussi à enchaîner les dieux. Leur affaire était simplifiée aussi. Après le combat contre Gaïa, les dieux s'étaient considérablement affaiblis.

Léo retourna dans son bungalow pour s'y reposer une peu. En arrivant il vit Kevin Doré, un enfant d'Arès. Piper lui avait dit qu'il venait principalement pour Nyssa, qu'il en était amoureux.  
Léo n'aimait pas intervenir dans des histoires de cœur mais parfois, il voulait faire le boulot des Aphrodite.

-Salut vous deux!, lança Léo.

-Salut!, dit Nyssa en souriant.

-Besoin d'aide, le guerrier?, fit Léo à Kevin avec un clin d'œil.

-La ferme, Valdez., rétorqua Kevin en rougissant.

-Tu sais que Kevin à été choisi par Arès en personne pour le sauver?, informa Léo.

-Vraiment?, s'étonna Nyssa.

-Euh, ouais..., répondit le fils d'Arès en rougissant encore plus.

Il s'éloigna des deux amoureux pour rentrer dans le bungalow. Il voulait attirer l'attention de Nyssa sur Kevin et il était fier que sa méthode ait fonctionné.  
Il entra dans le bungalow et s'endormit sur son lit.

 **N/A: Et vouala! c: Sachez que vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire à la Team HarryPotter et voir votre personnage à Pourdlard dans ma fanfiction future :3**  
 **Btw, je prépare un OS pour l'anniversaire de Ginny Weasley et non pas le mien même si nous sommes nées le même jour XD**

 **"And as always... Stay awesome bros!"**


End file.
